The Return
by Kairi Uzeniba
Summary: Someone returns, but not Haruko. How will this person effect Naota's life...again? Here's a hint: The person returning isn't an OC [Maybe NaotaxHaruko in Naota's daydreams] [Mamimix?]
1. Who's Returning?

**A/N: My first FLCL fic! I hope you all like it. Please be nice, like I said, it's my first FLCL fic. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Who's Returning?**

Naota lay alone in his room. He was on his computer, looking for either online guitar lessons, online baseball tutoring, or things about hot female aliens that ride vespas, play bass guitar or wear sultry outfits. Any of those would do.

"Hey, Naaa-oo-ta!!" came a ridiculous-sounding voice.

Naota sighed. "What, dad?"

Naota's father burst into the room. "Someone is coming back tomorrow!"

Immediately, Naota thought it would be you-know-who. "Haruko??! Is Haruko coming back??!"

His dad laughed. "No, son. I don't think so. Now or ever."

Naota sighed. These words were depressing. He knew Haruko would probably never come back. But hearing someone actually say it was even _more _depressing.

"Who's coming back, then?" questioned the depressed Naota.

"Oh, you'll see. You'll remember him, I know you will." With that, his dad skipped away. Naota shrugged and looked back at the monitor.

Later, Naota went under the bridge. But Mamimi wasn't there, which Naota was happy about. (He wasn't in the mood to hear 'Takkun' every 5 seconds and get smothered)

He wondered if he'd ever see his Haruko again. Yes, _his _Haruko, because he felt she was a part of him now.

As Naota wondered, a shadow was cast over him.

"Hey, Naota. It's been a while."

**A/N: I know that was so freakin' short, but I'd like to see if anyone wants to read this. If no-one does, I'll delete it. So please review! Remember, it's my first FLCL fic, so please be nice!**


	2. A Missing Piece

**A/N: Alright, I got some reviews, so I'm continuing this thing! Oh yeah, some of you know this, but I DO accept anonymous reviews, for those kinds of reviewers. Alright, here's my motto: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**A Missing Piece**

Naota stared. He was back.

"Tasuku? You're back?"

"Yup."

"How'd you get back? You must've been busy across the world."

"Yup again. But I found time."

"Well, welcome home, Tasuku."

"Glad to be back, Naota."

Tasuku looked like an enlarged Naota wearing a baseball uniform. He was about 23, and had a 5 o'clock shadow.

Tasuku sat on the grass.

"So how have you been, little bro?" said Tasuku.

"Fine, big bro. How was baseball in the U.S.A.?" Naota replied.

"Good. But every once in a while you've gotta go home."

"But nothing happens in Mabase. _Ever._" Naota stated. "What home is there to come back to?"

"Anywhere can be your home. Even a place like Mabase." Tasuku mused. "And you are incredibly wrong if you of all people are saying nothing happens here."

"What do you mean? It's true. Nothing happens here." Naota insisted.

"I guess hot alien chicks on vespas are seen around regularly, then." Fukashigi said. Naota's eyes widened.

"You heard about that?"

Tasuku made a 'pfft' noise. "Who _hasn't _heard about that? That article was published worlwide. The only reason paparazzi haven't killed you yet is because hardly anyone believed that article. It did look pretty ridiculous. But I knew it had to be true. It had to be."

Naota was shocked. Of course, aliens are things that are heard about. But no-one had really said anything to him about it. But that's just how Mabase kids were. Make a big deal about little things, no deal at all about gigantic things. Mabase was a messed up place.

"But whatever. Right now I'd really like to see my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Naota asked. "What girlfriend?"

"Mamimi, of course."

Naota was on pause for a moment.

_Mamimi. _he thought. _Oh god. Why does he want to see Mamimi now? This sucks. _

"Alright." Naota choked. "But I have to go home. There's stuff to do. Good to see you, bro."

With that, Naota ran like the wind.

_Will he even find out about Mamimi flirting with me? _thought Naota. _And if he does, what will he do to me?_

**A/N: Of course, short once again. But we find out that it's Naota's older brother who returns. Please review! What should happen next? I'm taking suggestions from anyone who wants to suggest. Please review, and return for chapter 3!**


	3. Tasuku and Mamimi

**A/N: Alright, welcome back! Sorry, for those who saw the first version of chappy #2, I never knew his name, so I went back and changed it. Thank you, Nwara, for telling me. I'll try to make the chapters longer. Also, Mamimi might be OOC because…well…I don't really like her. But I'll try not to make her too OOC. I blabber in my author notes! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Tasuku & Mamimi**

Naota left Tasuku very confused. But Naota kept running.

_Tasuku is going to kill me if he finds out…_ Naota thought. _I have to find a way to explain it all…_

Naota sat down at a small café to catch his breath. When the waitress came, he ordered a soda.

_Well, I could always tell Tasuku that there really wasn't anything between us, and we were just playing a game. _Naota thought. _But he probably won't believe me. What if I pin the whole thing on Mamimi? It was entirely her fault. But Tasuku probably won't believe that either. What if I get Mamimi to explain herself? Yeah! That's probably the only way it'll work!_

Naota got his soda. He drank some of it. He paid, then left.

* * *

Tasuku sat, confused. But suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Takkun? Ya here, chief?"

Mamimi walked under the bridge. "Takkun?"

"Mamimi?" Tasuku called out. Mamimi turned.

"Tasuku?"

They hugged, kissed, embraced, blah blah all the cheesy crap.

"Hey Mamimi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you saying 'Takkun'?"

"Uhm…" Mamimi mumbled. "Because…Tasuku. The 'Ta' and 'kun'."

"Alright." Tasuku replied.

* * *

Naota ran. He carried his soda in his hand.

_I left Tasuku under the bridge, and Mamimi usually goes under the bridge around now. They might've clashed already! _Naota worried.

He kept running. Pretty soon, he'd arrived at his destination.

"Tasuku! Mamimi! Its—"

But Naota didn't continue. He saw something unexpected. Tasuku and Mamimi talking like nothing had ever happened between Naota and her.

"Hey, little bro." Tasuku said.

"Hi, Naota." Mamimi said.

"Hey Naota, why'd you run away earlier?" Tasuku questioned. "You kinda confused me."

"Uh…" Naota replied. "To…get you a soda?" He held out the soda for his elder brother.

"Uh…thanks?" Tasuku replied, gingerly taking the soda.

There was a pause. Naota continued to stand there in case Tasuku began to think of the possibilities of the name 'Takkun' and anything else like that. When Tasuku looked away for a moment, Mamimi put a finger to her lips as if saying 'Don't tell him anything.' Eventually, after about 15 minutes, Naota got impatient.

"I think I'll head home now. Will you be there for dinner, Tasuku? Mamimi can come if you want her to," Naota blurted out, getting sick of standing around. (He'd hand enough of that since Haruko had abandoned him.)

"Yeah, I'll be there," Tasuku replied.

"I don't think I'll be there, sorry," Mamimi stated.

"I hope Dad isn't throwing me a huge 'Welcome-back' party or anything stupid like that," Tasuku said. "I know he just wants an excuse to get drunk."

Naota smiled, and _almost_ laughed. "I hope he won't either. That does seem like some he'd do, though. Well, see ya later Tasuku, Mamimi."

Naota walked home. Unfortunately, when he arrived, he saw exactly what Tasuku was worried about.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry, this chapter was really short, too. But I don't think the next one will be. And I'm pretty sure later chapters will get more exciting. Please review!**


End file.
